dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Boys Over Flowers
Boys Over Flowers is a 2009 Korean drama about a girl who's life drastically changes after saving a suicidal student's life. Synopsis Jan Di, the Heroine, is the poor but bright girl who has a strong sense of justice and full of vitality. She transfers to an exclusive high school where only the rich go. In there, she encounters with the four rich and quirky boys and experiences love and friendship.https://mydramalist.com/2987-boys-over-flowers Cast Main Characters= *Gu Hye Seon as Geum Jan Di *Lee Min Ho as Goo Joon Pyo **Jung Chan Woo as Young Goo Joon Pyo **Kang Han Byul as Child Goo Joon Pyo *Kim Hyun Joong as Yoon Ji Hoo **Nam Da Reum as Child Ji Hoo *Kim Bum as So Yi Jung **Moon Bin as Young So Yi Jung *Kim Joon as Song Woo Bin |-| Supporting Characters= *Kim So Eun as Chu Ga Eul, Jan Di's best friend *Lee Hye Young as Kang Hee Soo, Joon Pyo's mother *Kim Jong Jin as So Hyun Sup, Yi Jung's father *Jang Ja Yeon as "Sunny" / Park Sun Ja *Gook Ji Yun as "Ginger" / Choi Jin Hee *Min Young Won as "Miranda" / Lee Mi Sook *Jung Ho Bin as Jung Sang Rok, Kang Hee Soo's Chief Secretary *Kim Gi Bang as Bom Chun Shik, Jan Di's boss *Jung Eui Chul as Lee Min Ha / Min Jae Ha, a fashion model *Lee Jung Gil as Yoon Seok Young, Ji Hoo's grandfather *Lee Min Jung as Ha Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo's fiancee *Ahn Suk Hwan as Geum Il Bong, Jan Di's father *Im Ye Jin as Na Gong Joo. Jan Di's mother *Park Ji Bin as Geum Kang San, Jan Di's younger brother *Kim Young Ok as Head Maid, Jun Pyo's Grandmother *Kim Hyun Joo as Goo Joon Hee, Joon Pyo's elder sister *Song Suk Ho as Butler Lee *Park Soo Jin as Cha Eun Jae |-| Guest Roles= *Han Chae Young as Min Seo Hyun, F4's best friend / Ji Hoo's ex-girlfriend **Im Shi Eun as Young Min Seo Hyun *Lee Shi Young as Oh Min Ji, Jan Di's only friend at school who ends up backstabbing her *Jang Se Hyun as a tied-up student *Lee Hae Woo as Host Q, the person who drugged Jan Di's drink (Ep.4) *Heo Young Saeng as Himself (Ep.4) *Kim Kyu Jong as Himself (Ep.4) *Kim Hyung Jun as Himself (Ep.4) *Heo Kyung Hwan as Himself (Ep.4) *Lee Jung Joon as Kong Soo Pyo, Ga Eul's boyfriend (Ep.9-10) *Seo Joo Ae as Club Owner (Ep.10) *Lee Jung Sung as a radiologist (Ep.13) *Hai Ming as Ming, Ji Hoo's friend (Ep. 14-15) *Kim Min Ji as Jung Yoo Mi *Im Joo Hwan as So Il Hyeon, So Yi Jeong's elder brother *Jung Da Sol as Kong Soo Pyo's girlfriend *Ji Seung Hyun *Won Jong Rye *Hyun Sook Hee as Fishing village resident #2 Soundtrack Main Article: Boys Over Flowers OST Episodes https://www.viki.com/tv/50c-boys-over-flowers Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Worlds Within..." and was followed by "The Slingshot" on April 6, 2009. *The drama is based on Yoko Kamio's shojo manga series "Hana Yori Dango". *The original Japanese title "Hana Yori Dango" ("Boys Over Flowers") is a pun on the old Japanese saying "Dumplings over flowers," referring to people who attend Hanami (flower festival), but instead of enjoying flowers, focus more on the materialistic side of the event such as getting food and buying souvenirs. *The character names have been changed to reflect the Korean setting, although the main male group is still known as "F4". *Supporting actress Jang Ja-Yeon, who played Sunny, committed suicide on March 7, 2009. *Episode 17 was originally scheduled to air on Monday, March 9, 2009. It instead aired on Tuesday, March 10, 2009. The delay was caused by a car accident involving main actress Kyu Hye-seon, who received three stitches in her mouth after the accident. Related Drama *'Korea:' Boys Over Flowers Specials *'Taiwan:' Meteor Garden, Meteor Garden II, Meteor Rain *'Japan:' Hana Yori Dango, Hana Yori Dango 2, Hana Yori Dango Final *'China:' Meteor Shower, Meteor Shower 2 Gallery Boys Over Flowers.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2009 Category:KBS2 Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Category:Boys Over Flowers